Regalo Inesperado
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: Tras una noche de locuras con sus compañeros en navidad , Harry despierta al día siguiente en una cama que no conoce , y cierto rubio platinado yacía al lado suyo.
1. Chapter 1

PAREJAS: 

Harry x Draco

James x Tom 

Lucius x Remus

Siruis x Severus

Blaize x Ron

Hermione x Pansy

**HIJOS DE :**

Lucius / Remus : Draco , Ian ,Alexandra Malfoy – Lumpin James / Tom : Harry , Yefri , Lily Potter – Riddle 

Siruis / Severus : George , Stephanie Black – Snape

Harry /Draco : James , Scorpius , Albus , Narcisa Potter - Malfoy

**CONTENIDO:**

Mpreg , Aventura , Romance 

**RESUMEN :**

Tras una noche de locuras con sus compañeros en navidad , Harry despierta al día siguiente en una cama que no conoce , y cierto rubio platinado yacía al lado suyo

- bla bla bla – hablando

" bla bla bla" pensamientos

**CAP 1**

La luz del alba se reflejaba sobre la cama de donceles verdes , era muy grande para las dos individuos que yacían sobre ella . Una cabeza negriza se movía en la cama , despertada sobre la luz que incidía sobre ellos atravesando el gran ventanal que daba hacia un parque . Se levantó a regañidas restregándose los ojos , sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que no le dejaba pensar en donde se encontraba. Miró alrededor intentando encontrar una pista , observó que se encontraba en un cuarto , era muy grande , todos los muebles que se divisaban eran blancos , el la parte izquierda se encontraba un armario empotrado que ocupaba toda la pared , en unas de las tantas puertas del armario había un gran espejo bordado con flores en los alrededores , se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que había una persona dentro del espejo sonriéndole , después se relajó al pensar que seguramente era un espejo mágico , posó su vista en la parte derecha de la habitación y vió que habia una mediana estantería donde se encontraba varios libros mágicos y no mágicos , siguió mirando , y vió un escritorio grande , bien ordenado con un florero en una esquina del escritorio , dentro del florero se podía ver como habían unas rosas blancas y verdes que combinaba perfectamente con las cortinas y con las sabanas de la cama , al lado del escritorio había una escalera con forma de caracol que subía a la parte superior del cuarto. Iba a levantarse para adentrarse por esas oscuras y estrechas escaleras , pero sintió que alguien o algo se movía del lado izquierdo de la cama. Inmediatamente miró a aquel bulto que había a su lado , se dio cuenta que era una persona , y sabia exactamente quien era , como no reconocer a ese chico egoísta y egocéntrico de cabellera rubio-platinado , esa hermosa piel afeminada que se aventuraba a ser porcelana y esa palidez que se asemejada a la de un vampiro . Bajó la vista y vió que el joven que se encontraba al lado suyo chupándose un dedo estaba desnudo completamente . Casi al instante se dio cuenta que el mismo estaba al igual de condiciones que el joven , asustado de lo que pudo haber pasado anoche se levantó, pero de repente una mano salió en su búsqueda y lo volvió a meter en la cama. Miró al dueño de esa delicada mano y sintió que todavía seguía durmiendo , ya que su respiración era pausada , intentó tranquilizarse y pensar con la mente fría , pero no logró demasiado porque estaba nervioso por la cercanía del joven que lo tenía envuelto en un abrazo. Se reincorporó un poco de la cama y se sentó apoyando su esbelta y ancha espalda en la cabecera de la cama , varios recuerdes indagaron su mente . 

**//Flash back// **

Se encontraba en la fiesta con sus compañeros de su 7pt año en Hogwarts , por la navidad antes de ir a sus casas con sus familiares , la hicieron privada en el salón de menestre, en el que estaban invitadas las casas del 7pt año ,reconoció que bebieron mucho , a mitad de la fiesta vió como sus mejores amigos se enrollaban con dos alumnos de Shlytherin , se escandalizó al ver aquello y se acercó a ver quienes eran esas personas de la casa de la serpientes , se quedó con la boca abierta al saber que eran Blaze Zabini y Panse Parkinson , después de sufrir un ataque se sentó en un sofá que había cerca y se infló a beber , cuando hubo pasado un tiempo sintió un peso encima suyo , al darse cuenta de ello levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos grises más bonitos que había visto en su vida , aún mirando esos hermosos ojos sintió una cálida boca contra la suya , pensó seguro que al chocar con el sillón el joven había caído encima suyo y con el choque sus bocas se conectaron. 

**/Fin Flash back//**

Incapaz de pensar más , movió al joven al que había a su lado , vió como habría los hermosos ojos grises , notó como se contraía , antes de que el joven gritara . 

-¡¡ Potter !! Que haces aquí? - dijo con todo el desprecio que podía , pero se notaba que estaba nervioso, después de mirarse intensivamente , bajó la mirada y caíste en las circunstancias , al instante se sonrojó.

-No se que hago aquí , por si no lo sabes no se en donde estoy ,ni que hicimos anoche ... – se quedó más pálido de lo era , al decir las últimas palabras.

No...no puede ser...no...no...me niego a creerlo –rugió con furia.

Mira Malfoy me importa un pepino si lo crees o no , lo que yo quiera saber es donde estoy y que hicimos ayer-todavía mirándole le soltaste todas las palabras con una furia tremenda , en tanto él miró la habitación y resopló , parecía aliviado.

Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy y no...no recuerdo que hicimos ayer .. – iba a seguir hablando el joven rubio cuando Harry le interrumpió.

Ok, por lo menos se en donde me encuentro , en cuanto a lo de ayer lo dejamos por zanjado , no hicimos nada y punto ok?- se iba a levantar de la cama , cuando algo le interrumpió , mas bien alguien entrando por la puerta , era exactamente igual a Malfoy excepto que tenía el pelo castaño , y por la edad se diría que tenía unos 13 o 14 años , el joven de la entrada miro del uno al otro , su mirada era sospechosa y de repente una pequeña risilla se escuchó de su boca , antes de saltar encima de Draco diciendo.

¡¡ Te lo dije!! Te dije que al final un día de estos resultarías enrollándote con Harry Potter , y es que se te veía a leguas que te gustaba!! – todavía sonriendo y saltando , mientras tanto Malfoy tenía un sonrojo notable en su hermosa cara de rojo intenso que se comparaba con el pelo de los Wesley , el pelirrubio agachó la cabeza y se escondió entre las sábanas verde esmeralda y gritó.

¡¡Ian te voy a matar!! Que te eh dicho de entrar a mi cuarto de ese modo eh!!¡¡¡¡¡ LARGATE!!!!.

Vale ,vale tampoco te pongas así , no es mi culpa que venga a avisar que nos esperan a bajo para desayunar y te encuentre aquí con Harry Potter en tu cama y desnudo , ha saber que hicie...-no terminó a decir la palabra cuando vió como su hermano cogía a varita que había en la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama .

Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos Malfoy estaba vestido con una camiseta ni muy holgada ni muy estrecha de color plata con unos boxer ajustados que le resaltaba su mediano respingón trasero , con un carácter de mil demonios Malfoy salió corriendo detrás de su hermano con una mirada asesina y la varita hacia delante apuntando a Ian , saltando de aquí para allá , hasta subieron las escaleras y volvieron a bajar , mientras todo eso pasaba un nervioso y sonriente Harry los miraba con diversión y es que como uno no se iba divertir viendo la cara de frustración de Malfoy , sobre todo sabiendo como se comporta en Hogwarts , allí era diferente , era arrogante , insoportable y mucha mas cosas , nunca pensó que se comportaría de ese modo , posó su vista el la parte baja del rubio, que ese momento respiraba un poco por la agitada tarea de perseguir a su hermano , se relamió los labios y es que esos boxer eran tan prietos que lo hacían una figura realmente sexy, un segundo portazo se oyó en la habitación , inconscientemente giró el rostro hacia la puerta para ver a un muy cabreado Lucius Malfoy y a un poco sonriente Remus y una poca convencible Alexandra

¡¡¡ ESTAOS QUIETOS Y CALLAROS JODER!!!-los hermanos se callaron de inmediato y es que cuando Remus decía algo en seguida le hacían caso – bien , bien así me gusta, ahora me podéis explicar que está pasando aquí? – con una sonrisa siguió – se suponía que ibas a visar a tu hermano que el desayuno ya esta listo Ian, no a lo que estabais haciendo – dijo dirigiéndose a sus hijos , mientras que ellos sudaban , mientras tanto Harry estaba que se cagaba de miedo , y es que estaba rezando para que no lo vieran por el nombre de Merlín.

Lo siento pá pero es que vengo a visar a Draquín lo que tu me dijistes , pero lo encuentro con él – señalando a Harry , sonrió malicioso al ver las caras de sus padres , mientras Harry estaba que sudaba –en la cama desnudo y semidormido- acabó diciendo recalcando la palabra desnudo ante la atónica mirada de sus padres le enviaban de Draco a Harry , este último que se había quedado callado , temeroso se levantó olvidándose de su condición , y cuando lo notó que todos le miraban sus atributos , nerviosamente se metió en la cama dando un media sonrisa , "por merlín la he cagado"pensó el joven moreno , mientras un sonrojado Draco lo observaba con atención pensando "por Salazar la tiene enorme , si me metió eso creo que no podré sentarme en 2 semanas"Lucius que estaba echo un furia y Remus que reía tontamente al ver el tamaño de tal cosa , la situación en la habitación estaba de mal en peor ,hasta que alguien explotó.

¡¡¡¡¡ QUE ES ESTO DRACO?!!!! Que hace ese león en MI casa , en tu cuarto y desnudo?- Remus asustado intentó tranquilizar a su esposo , suspiró menos mal que la niña se fue a jugar con sus juguetes en el salón , vió como su hijo mayor se asustaba y retrocedía , ya mas tranquilo viendo que Harry estaba ya vestido utilizando el mismo hechizo que Draco excepto que el chico quedó con la ropa que traía puesto el día anterior.

Querido tranquilízate seguro que hay una explicación verdad Draco?-intento tranquilizar el ambiente

Si...si –temiendo decir otra cosa

Bien ,te espero fuera en 5 minutos y que este – señalando al pobre Harry – no este en MI casa – diciendo eso salió con su marido e hijo menor , cuando la puerta se cerró un silencio invadió el cuarto.

Yo...yo lo siento , por este panorama que ha montado mi familia- el hermoso rubio se disculpó.

No pasa nada , no te creas que mi familia es mejor , bueno me encantó conocer a tu familia , ya es hora de que me vaya – iba a desaparecer cuando Draco le cogió del brazo con sutileza impidiendo que se marchara .

Yo...quería-al ver que todavía tenía cogido el brazo de su ex amante lo soltó- ..quería saber si te importó lo de anoche , si significó algo para ti.

No es que no significara nada para mi Malfoy , pero ...-hizo una pausa-...pero ya me lo imagino , entiendes, asi que no hay porque esperar a irme , además tu padre no me quiere ver ni en pintura , en este momento mi familia estará preocupada por mi ,así que nos vemos en Hogwarts dentro de 1 mes adios-iba a irse pero antes , volteó a ver a Draco , este tenía la cabeza agachada , ante la atónica mirada de Draco , Harry le cogió del mentón y le levantó la cara , para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla , al no sentir mas el cálido aliento sobre su mejilla , se llevó la mano en ella acariciándola , ya cuando Harry se hubo ido Draco pensó " ese fue el beso más bonito que me han dado".

Por oto lado en la Mansión Potter-Ridle.

Harry se apareció en su habitación , fue al cuarto de baño y dejó que el agua relajara su cuerpo " que fue eso?" pensó refiriéndose a lo del beso , cuando hubo salido del baño se miró al gran espejo. Él ya no era tan delgado como cuando tenía 11 años , ya a sus 17 años Harry Potter era un bombón , tenía el pelo largo , era más manejable que hace uno años , pero igual de rebelde , cogido con baja coleta que hacía que su pelo cayera hacia un lado del hombro derecho , ya no llevaba gafas , si no lentías que le dejaban ver esos hermosos ojos verdes dignos de su pá , tenía músculos perfectos ,una ancha espalda , con un trasero prieto y redondo ,lo mas importante es que no era bajo , medía 1,90 , no era ten alto como Ron, pero tenía una altura favorecible con su aspecto.

Después de contemplarse , fue al armario y cogió unos bóxer de color negros y se recostó en el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la cama , dejó que su mente se relajara y pensara en los acontecimientos vividos ese día .

**3 semanas después .**

Durante ese periodo de tiempo , el intrigante mas importante del Trío De Oro , no paraba de pensar el arrogante rubio , se ha había convertido en su obsesión , cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía , donde quiera que estuviese siempre estaba en su pensamientos , por las noches tenía sueños húmedos con el rubio , es que era tal belleza que llevaba el joven encima que no se preocupaba en pensar en otros chicos o chicas que por navidad le habían regalado un par de cosas , el se consideraba bisexual , pero le tiraban más los hombres , sobre todo cierto rubio con los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto , e incluso podía decir que ese sentimiento podía convertirse en amor?, no estaba muy seguro de ello .

**continura ...**


	2. Chapter 2

--

--

PAREJAS:

Harry x Draco

James x Tom

Lucius x Remus

Siruis x Severus

Blaize x Ron

Hermione x Pansy

**HIJOS DE :**

Lucius / Remus : Draco , Ian ,Alexandra Malfoy – Lumpin James / Tom : Harry , Yefri , Lily Potter – Riddle

Siruis / Severus : George , Stephanie Black – Snape

Harry /Draco : James , Scorpius , Albus , Narcisa Potter - Malfoy

**CONTENIDO:**

Mpreg , Aventura , Romance

**RESUMEN :**

Tras una noche de locuras con sus compañeros en navidad , Harry despierta al día siguiente en una cama que no conoce , y cierto rubio platinado yacía al lado suyo

- bla bla bla – hablando

" bla bla bla" pensamientos

(Na : ) – mis pensamientos.

**-**_**bla bla bla bla**_** – conversación entre serpientes.**

--

**--**

**3 semanas después .**

_Durante ese periodo de tiempo , el intrigante mas importante del Trío De Oro , no paraba de pensar el arrogante rubio , se ha había convertido en su obsesión , cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía , donde quiera que estuviese siempre estaba en su pensamientos , por las noches tenía sueños húmedos con el rubio , es que era tal belleza que llevaba el joven encima que no se preocupaba en pensar en otros chicos o chicas que por navidad le habían regalado un par de cosas , el se consideraba bisexual , pero le tiraban más los hombres , sobre todo cierto rubio con los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto , e incluso podía decir que ese sentimiento podía convertirse en amor__?, no estaba muy seguro de ello ._

En ese momento se encontraba hablando con sus padres _"o mas bien discutiendo "_pensó_ , _estaban hablando sobre quequería ser él en el futuro , el soñaba por poder ser auror , pero su padre quería que estudiara finanzas , para manejar el patrimonio familiar de él y de sus hermanos.

¡¡ Pero pá !! yo quiero ser auror !!– se quejó ante su pá , que en ese momento se estaba acariciando su panza de 8 meses de embarazo , mientras su padre de lo nervioso que estaba , se pasó la mano por la cabellera castaña – oscura - ¡¡ no es justo!!-

¡¡ Te digo que estudiaras finanzas y punto , lo tienes que hacer obligatoriamente por el futuro de tus hermanos , quien sabe si tu padre y yo no estemos el día de mañana eh?!- se levantó tan bruscamente , que tuvo que agarrase a la silla en donde se encontraba sentado , mientras se sujetaba la panza , para no perder el equilibrio , enseguida su marido estuvo a su lado sosteniéndole , mientras le guiaba a un sillón más cómodo que se encontraba al lado de la gran mesa , una ves ahí lo sentó con cuidado , mientras llamaba al elfo doméstico para que le trajera un vaso de agua , una vez más calmados todos , James se dispuso a hablar .

Tom cariño no te esfuerces la voz , te pondrás nervioso , y sabes que te encuentras en el último mes , mi vida – preocupado vio como su serpiente se dispuso a llorar , mientras Harry miraba esto sentado al frente de ellos con preocupación , sabía que su pá era muy nervioso , pero cuando estaba embarazado era peor , a si que tomó una decisión, para no poner más nervioso a su pá haría cualquier cosa.

Vale , vale estudiaré finanzas pero no te pongas así que sabes que te quiero mucho pá-dijo lo más serio , pero tenía cierto rubor en su cara , mientras Tom ya no lloraba y tan ilusionado y orgulloso que estaba de su hijo mayor fue a abrazarlo (na: ustedes saben tipo abrazo de Molly Wesley ) James mientras observaba eso con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro , Harry era igual que su querido marido , se parecían tanto , suspiro , de tal palo tal astilla , sonrió .

Mientras en la Mansión Malfoy , durante ese periodo de tiempo , Draco se sentía mal , cuando se levantaba le daban unas ganas tremendas de vomitar , ya ni si quiera quería levantarse de su cama , a si que lo único que hacía era pensar y pensar , no se podía quitar de la cabeza al cuerpo de Harry a lado suyo , a su calor , a su expresión , él sabía que estaba enamorado del Grifindor , siempre fue así , pero se dio cuenta en 5º curso , aunque se lo negara a su familia y sus amigos , sobre todos a Lucas y a su pá, suspiró, otra ves le venía las naucias, antes de vomitar en la cama fue corriendo al cuarto de baño , después de estar casi media hora vomitando , salió echo una papilla , estaba pálido , ya sin ganas de estar en su cuarto más , salió del cuarto , mientras que caminaba por el enorme pasillo , iba pensando en que le iba a sus padres ,ya bajando la escalera con forma de caracol , le entro un mareo que tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta que daba a la cocina , cuando sus padres levantaron la mirada vieron como su hijo mayor se estaba cayendo , Lucius tan rápido vió que su hijo caía fue a socorrerle , al cogerlo directamente se lo llevó a su cuarto , mientras que dejó a sus hijos y a Remus preocupados en la cocina , Remus se movió veloz se fue a la chimenea más cercana , y llamó por ella al medimago de la familia , ya mientras el medimago atendía a Draco , Remus conjuró un par de sillas para que sentaran su marido y sus hijos , esperaron un buen tiempo mientras las manos de medimago viajaban por el cuerpo desnudo de Draco , el medimago paro y vistió a Draco con la varita , esp0eró un momento en que Draco se despertara , ya despierto el rubio se sentó en la cama.

¿ Que me pasó?

Te desmayaste mi vida – Remus cogió la mano de su hijo

Bueno doctor que le encontró a mi hijo?-preguntó Lucius , todos los demás escucharon lo que el medimago dijo , pasando un tiempo todos estaban atónicos de lo que el dijeron , no se lo podían creer , de repente se oye unas voces.

¿QUÉ?!- Remus suspiró sus hijos mayores y su marido eran tal para cual , cogiendo a su hija en brazos penso_" esto va a ser divertido"_

David Alexander Potter Ridle se encontraba el piscina climatizada con su hermano mayor , _eran tan parecido pero ala vez tan distintos_ , pensó , él tenia el pelo castaño oscuro rebelde , peorque el de Harry , unos hermosos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los de su hermano , en ese momento estaba disfrutando con su hermano , estaban jugando a quién llegaba a la otra punta de la piscina antes , mientras sus padres estaban un poco más lejos tomando un chocolate caliente que les había traído Dobby .

4 personas se aparecieron detrás de Tom dándole un susto que casi se cae , de no ser por los grandes y seguros hombros de su marido que lo sostuvieron antes de la caída, James enfadado se giró para ver quien había dado tremendo susto a su marido , ahí se encontraba un muy avergonzado Draco con un fuerte rubor , delante de pelirubio se encontraba Lucius con una sonrisa irónica y Remus con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara , delante de la pareja se encontraba el hijo menor con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

¿Qué coño haces aquí Remus?- James escupió con veneno , al ver la cara de Remus dijo – no es que me moleste , pero dándole un susto a mi marido , no es la mejor manera de llegar a mi Mansión , si no quieres que mi hijo nazca ahora mismo - dijo con una mueca en los labios.

Lo siento James , pero lo que venimos a decirte es muy importante – dijo con la cara seria.

Continuara...

**--**


	3. Chapter 3

PAREJAS: PAREJAS:

Harry x Draco

James x Tom

Lucius x Remus

Siruis x Severus

Blaize x Ron

Hermione x Pansy

**HIJOS DE :**

Lucius / Remus : Draco , Ian ,Alexandra Malfoy – Lumpin James / Tom : Harry , Yefri , Lily Potter – Riddle

Siruis / Severus : George , Stephanie Black – Snape

Harry /Draco : James , Scorpius , Albus , Narcisa Potter - Malfoy

**CONTENIDO:**

Mpreg , Aventura , Romance

**RESUMEN :**

Tras una noche de locuras con sus compañeros en navidad , Harry despierta al día siguiente en una cama que no conoce , y cierto rubio platinado yacía al lado suyo

- bla bla bla – hablando

" bla bla bla" pensamientos

(Na : ) – mis pensamientos.

-_bla bla bla bla_ – conversación entre serpientes.

CAP 3

_-¿Qué coño haces aquí Remus?- James escupió , al ver la cara de Remus dijo – no es que me moleste , pero dándole un susto a mi marido, no es la mejor manera de llegar a mi Mansión , si no quieres que mi hijo nazca ahora mismo - dijo con una mueca en los labios._

_-Lo siento James , pero lo que venimos a decirte es muy importante – dijo con la cara seria._

-Ahhh bueno , vale sentaos , por favor- dijo Tom más relajado señalándoles el asiento , mientras su marido se sentaba – voy a llamar a mis hijos - Draco mientras le seguía con la mirada , vió como llamaba a sus dos hijos , al ver salir del agua a Harry , casi se desmaya , menos mal que su pá estaba atento a todo lo que le sucedía a su hijo , y pudo impedir la caída._" Y como no quieres que me desmaye , si delante de mi está el mismísimo dios de la sexualidad_" pensó , no pudo apartar la mirada y vió como Harry miraba directamente hacia el , al darse cuenta de eso , bajó la mirada y se sonrojó , pensando que era un estúpido , que no podía ni mirar a su _compañero _, al levantar la vista , Harry ya estaba sentado al lado suyo , con un fino albornoz puesto de color negro.

-¿ A qué se debe vuestra visita? – dijo Harry , para finalizar el silencio que había , "_ni que estuviéramos en un funeral"_ pensó.

-Bueno Potter no es que me agrade venir , ¿sabes? – dijo Lucius , pero una mirada te Tom Ridle , antiguamente Voldermort , lo hizo callar.

-¡! No te atrevas otra vez a hablar a si a mi hijo Lucius!! , si no quieres que me olvide quién eres – espetó Tom siseando , mientras Remus reía nervioso.

-Bueno , llevemos la fiesta en paz , ehh pá? – dijo David dándole un beso en la mejilla , sabía que esto le calmaría , mientras Tom tenía un leve sonrojo , le gustaba que sus hijos le mimaran , " _¡¡Pero no delante de la gente!!_" pensó , James miraba ese comportamiento divertido , es que se parecían tanto .

-Bueno , bueno , estamos aquí para hablar de lo que sucedió entre mi hijo Draco y su hijo Harry , hace tres semanas- se explicó Lucius , los demás le prestaron atención.

-Sabemos lo que pasó hace tres semanas , Lucius , Harry nos lo explicó , a si que no se para que queremos revivir el tema – dijo James.

-Lo que pasa es que algo importante sucedió , esa noche _apasionada_ – dijo Remus sonriendo .

-¿Que pasó Malfoy ? – dijo Harry mirando directamente hacia Draco , aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza estar hablando de ese tema , pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante ellos , como le enseñó su padre .

El ojigris al ver que el chico le nombraba por su apellido escondió la cabeza en su mano , le estaba entrando ganas de llorar , tantas promesas que le dijo mientras le hacía el amor , y tantas veces que pronunció su nombre en esa noche tan apasionada , (Na : asi es nuestros lectores , Draco ya se acuerda de todo lo que pasó ese día) , su hermano que hasta en ese momento estaba callado , notó como una lágrima escurría por su bella y angelical cara , se levantó de la silla , y giró la de Draco mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho , diciéndole en el oído lo que nadie podía entender excepto Remus , que al ver el movimiento de su hijo menor le agradeció mentalmente. Remus y Lucius se miraron y prosiguieron.

-Draco se a sentido mal durante estas tres semanas.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? – Harry estaba nervioso , no podía ver a Draco así , se le partía el alma , de solo verlo en ese estado , Draco con los ojos rojos se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Durante estos días me he encontrado mal , he tenido mareos , he estado con fiebre y y ... – Tom abrió los ojos , no podía ser verdad? , eso no podía estar pasando , miró a sus hijos y marido , y vió que no lo había cogido todavía , suspiró , sus hijos sacaron la inocencia de James .- ... desmayos y naucias , ayer fue cuando llamamos al medimago y me dijo que .. que... – no podía seguir , de tanto contener las lágrimas.

-A ver , lo que Draco quiere decir , es que cuando el medimago terminó de revisarlo le dio una noticia – dijo Remus , Harry estaba más que desesperado, ¡¡_¿porque no lo dicen ya?! _ Terminó chillando en su mente. Mientras veía como su hermano y su padre habrían la boca , con expresiones aterradoras , ya más calmado suspiró y dijo.

-¿Qué noticia?- todos le miraron un una gota en la cabeza , ahí Draco no soportó más y chillando dijo.

-¡¡Es que eres idiota o que?! , ESTOY EMBARAZADO ¡!- Harry estaba estático , no podía ser , él que se pasó esas tres semanas pensando en Draco y el tío tan campantemente le venía y le decía que estaba esperando un hijo de su novio , _"para que pensé en él , perdí mi tiempo , no se porque se acostó conmigo si tenía novio , venga Harry no te ilusiones solo fue una noche de borrachería , seguro que tuvo remordimientos por haberse acostado conmigo , a lo mejor mientras lo hacíamos pensaba en su novio"_ ese pensamiento le dolió , cabreado no se dio cuenta que todos esperaban su reacción impacientemente.

-¡¡Y ami qué ?, porque me vienes a restregar en cara que vas a tener un hijo!!- Draco se quedó perplejo , no se lo podía creer , no pensaba que Harry se iba a echar en cara , los demás se quedaron callados _" como puede decir eso? _Pensaron - ¡¡ no es mi culpa que tu novio te haya dejado embarazado , por qué no te cuidaste , a parte , que tiene eso que ver conmigo?! – terminó por sillar , al decir esto todos , tenía una palpitante vena creciendo en su cien , Draco estaba más que cabreado , como no se había dado cuenta?.

-¡¡Pero que dices so capullo?! – dio mientras le abofeteaba , haciendo que con el impulso Harry casi cayera al suelo – Como eres tan imbecil de decirme eso?! – dijo llorando , no lo podía contener , encima con el estado en el que se encontraba -¡¡ No entiendes que no tengo novio?, no entiendes que te digo esto por que con la única persona que me he acostado ha sido contigo?! – Harry se llevó la mano zona dolida , mientras pensaba en lo dicho , no lo podía creer , le entró una tremenda felicidad que no pudo evitar decir.

-¿De verdad? – Draco que estaba abrazado a su pá no contestó , Remus lo hizo por él.

-Te voy a contar algo Harry , verás , ¿ tú sabes lo que son las Veelas no? – este asintió , se acordaba perfectamente cuando vinieron a Hogwarts _, "esos días no se por que Draco me molestaba más"_ – pues verás Draco es uno de ellos , al igual que Lucius , Ian y Alexandra , ellos no son como los humanos Harry , cuando eligen una pareja lo hacen para siempre , ¿ verdad Tom? – sonrió al ver el sonrojo de este – ellos no pueden tener relaciones con las demás personas , hasta que se entreguen a su pareja – los chicos se sonrojaron – verás la elección de un Veela por su pareja se manifiesta cuando cumplen los 14 años , pero Draco nunca nos dijo quien era , ellos son muy posesivo con lo que es suyo , aún más si han completado el ritual de la entrega – terminó Remus , viendo como los chicos miraban para el lado contrario avergonzados. Girando Harry encaró a Draco mientras decía.

-Gracias por la explicación Remus , ahora me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con Draco.- mientras veía que todos salían Draco se ponía más nervioso , Harry avanzó hacia él y se posó en frete suyo , ahí se dio cuenta de la diferencia de alturas , él era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Cogió la barbilla del pelirubio y dijo.

-Que vas ha hacer, Draco? .

-No se a que te refieres.

-Digo , que vamos ha hacer.

-Yo quiero tenerlo , si tu no quieres hacerte cargo de nuestro bebe yo...

-No!! , ni lo pienses , yo quiero hacerme cargo del bebe , lo digo sobre las clases , tu me entiendes , somos jóvenes y pues tener que lidiar con esto ...- mientras Draco pensaba en la forma que se lo tomó Harry , el último se imaginaba a un Draco con una enorme panza , y una bata fina blanca , todavía con esos pensamientos miró a Draco , le encantaba tenerlo tan cerca , sentía que era era... no lo podía explicar con palabras.

-Yo Harry , si no hacerte cargo de mi hijo y de mí , esta bien , no soy ningún debilucho , puedo enfrentarlo solo ...– Harry vió que de sus ojos se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza , y no lo aguantó - ...además solo fue una noche para ti , seguro que ni te acuerdas ...

-¡¡No!! , ni lo pienses , me acuerdo perfectamente de ese día , y no me arrepiento de nada , por que gracias a ese día te tengo a ti y a este bebe – dijo posando su mano en la panza de Draco , a este se le iluminó la cara , las palabras que decía su Harry eran hermosas – y si quisieras , podríamos vivir juntos , ¿Qué te parece?.

-¡¡Me encantaría!! , jeje , no sabes cuanto me gustaría – dijo sonriendo , Harry al verlo así de feliz , esbozó una sonrisa , mientras pensaba en donde vivirían , ellos , la familia Potter-Ridle tenía muchas propiedades en todo el mundo , y a ellos se les sumaba la herencia que les dejaron sus abuelos a sus padres .

-Bien , me gustaría que me dijeras en donde quieres vivir.

-¿Como que en donde?-dijo extrañado , él viviría en Londres .

-Lo digo , porque tenemos muchas propiedades , pero estuve pensando y hay una Mansión en el centro de Londres , que te gustaría , estoy seguro de ello- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien me gusta esa idea , jeje , no me gustaría aislarme mucho , sabes que yo sin mi pá no soy nada , jeje, además tendremos la red flu , si necesitamos algo , ¿no? – este asintió.

-¡¡Estupendo!! , la Mansión la llamaremos Potter-Malfoy - al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco añadió- lo que pasa es que el Ministerio de Magia y hechicería tiene que tener localizada la Mansión , por si tenemos alguna emergencia entiendes ¿ , y más en tu estado – _"como no me di cuenta que puede ser más __Shlytherin que yo mismo" _pensó - bueno no te quiero incomodar con estas tonterías , a si que mañana te paso a buscar en la Mansión Malfoy para ir a comprar todo lo necesario , la Mansión esta todo echo , con todos lo muebles y todo , incluso hay unos 50 Elfos domésticos , pero lo que falta sería la comida , la ropa del bebe , tendríamos que poner también un cuarto para bebe , la ropa , los mueble , y tus caprichos – dijo guiñándole el ojo , este se sonrojó – antes de ir a comprar todo eso iremos a la Mansión para presentarnos a los Elfos y cuadros , y a recoger a unos 10 elfos para que nos acompañen , ahhh por cierto no hace falta que lleves dinero – al ver la cara de Draco dijo – yo soy, y seré el "Hombre de la casa" ( Na: verdad que soy mala? , jeje) – Draco sonrojado más de lo que ya estaba, bajó la mirada. Harry lo observa hipnotizado , _"como se puede ser tan bello e inocente" _pensó.

-Vale , pues nos vemos mañana Harry – iba a girase para irse al salón , _"seguro que todos están ahí_" pensó , cuando Harry lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo haciendo que girara quedando a solo 2 centímetros de Harry , nervioso preguntó - ¿ Que...que...quieres..Harry? – consiguió preguntar con dificultad.

-Quería decirte lo feliz que estoy , por la maravillosa noticia que me diste , Draco , pero deberás tener cuidado cuando estemos en Hogwarts , quieres hacer público el embarazo o no?.

-Por supuesto que lo haré publico , o ¿ A caso no quieres reconocernos?- dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Nooooo que va Draco , lo digo porque ya que mañana vamos a ir de compras , aprovechamos y lo hacemos público , ¿Qué te parece?-le dijo sonriendo , podía sentir ese apetitoso aliento , chocar contra sus labios.

-En serio lo harás?- este asintió , tan alegre estaba que se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla , viendo la expresión de felicidad de Draco , Harry no pudo evitar pensar , _"como me gustaría casarme contigo ya , mi ángel" _.

Aún con Draco encima suyo , lo dejó en el suelo y lo cogió posesivamente de la cintura mientras le susurraba.

-Si te pones así , por darte esta noticia , estoy impaciente de ver como reaccionaras cuando nos casemos? – Draco estaba que echaba humo , la cercanía de Harry le ponía nervioso y ala vez le encantaba , aprovechando en nerviosismo de su futuro marido Harry le cogió de la nuca para poder ver de cerca esa hermosa cara, perdido mirando la profundidad y el deseo que se reflejaba en los ojos esmeraldas , no se dio cuenta que se estaban aproximando demasiado , notó el frescor de sus aliento juntarse , procesando una danza , solo faltaba medio centímetros para que sus bocas chocasen y el mundo no existiera , pero , un fuerte carraspeo se oyó , sacándoles de su mundo , para volver a la realidad, tan concentrados estaban que no se percataron que los demás integrantes de la casa habían llegado junto a ellos , alarmados , separaron sus rostros de inmediato , Remus y Tom sonreía abiertamente , Lucius y James tenían una mueca , Ian y David estaban fascinados , los otro dos tuvieron sus reacciones diferentes , Harry ni si quiera se daba cuenta que tenía , todavía la cadera de Draco cogida posesivamente , " como si no quisiera que nos acerquemos a Draco" pensaron todos , mientras a Harry tenía una mueca extraña en el rostro , y el pobre Draco no sabía donde esconderse , se había percatado que Harry no lo soltaba , aunque le gustaba tener el cuerpo de Harry cerca , con dificultad se separó , ese no era el momento adecuado , _" encima , lo presenció mi familia , Ian seguro que no parará con este tema durante semanas" _pensó.

Cuando el lugar se quedó en silencio , Harry ya salido del enfado , se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

-Señores Malfoys , si no les importa mañana e quedado con Draco , le pasaré a buscar mas o menos a las 10 A.M , es que vamos a comprar un par de cosas que necesitaremos para nuestra Mansión.

-No nos tienen que pedir permiso Harry ahora es vuestra vida , podéis hacer lo que os de la gana cariño – Lucius disgustado por que su marido hablaba con Potter como si ya era de la familia dijo.

-Bien , mañana puedes venir a cogerlo , cuantos Galones necesitas? – James rodó los ojos , ni que ellos fueran pobres , eran iguales o más ricos que la dinastía Malfoys.

-No se preocupe , señor Malfoy , yo me encargaré de pagar todos los gastos, no me puedo permitir que mi futuro marido gaste sus bienes.- Draco que estaba callado hasta ese entonces , notó una cálida mano posarse en el suyo , bajó la cabeza avergonzado , bajo la divertida mirada de Tom .

-Bien hecho hijo mio – Tom sonrió , vio la cara de Lucius y dijo –no pretenderás que tu hijo pague algo , Lucius , además no veo que tu hijo se quejara , bien sabes como somos los Riddles de rectos , sensatos e inteligentes a la hora de actuar – sinseó mirando mal a Lucius , de repente se apareció una enorme serpiente ante ellos.

-_Amo David , hay unos chicos en la entrada de la Mansión que pregunta por ti , pequeño_ – sinseó la enorme serpiente , los Riddles escucharon , mientras los demás le entraban escalofríos , ni entendían nada ni les importaba, David se levantó y dijo.

-Bueno me despido , hasta otro día cuñado – sonrió cuando Draco se desconcertó- padre , pá , Harry , nos vemos , seguramente me vinieron a buscar para salir a fuera a jugar con la nieve , adiós.

-Bueno nosotros ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, a si que también nos vamos- dijo Lucius levantándose , _"cuanto más lejos de esta casa de locos mejor" _pensó – vamos Draco? – al ver como Remus e Ian le seguían pero Draco no , el pelirubio todavía yacía sentado en frente de Harry viéndole a los ojos , parecía que quería decir algo.

Continuará...

**--**


End file.
